The Barrens - the Book of Fire
Back to main page = Creation myth story: = In the beginning there was the creator. The creator was born into the formless chaos and was alone. So the creator shaped the chaos and assigned it duties. “I name you Earth, you exist beneath all things, that they may stand steadfast” “I name you Water in which living things may swim within and upon” “I name you Air that permeates all things not of Water or Earth and roams freely” But creation was still without meaning, so the creator took a piece of the chaos and called it fire. “I name you fire, the changer of all things. You shall spread and grow. You will bring heat and light to all that you touch and burn away the impure and spread until there is nothing more to consume and then in time, you shall cease.” So the fire spread wildly and without direction. It amused the creator for a time but the creator grew bored once more for the creator was a fickle creature. The creator took fire and placed it within the Earth and it grew and flourished and spread and it was named Plant. So the creator put fire within other things and made a multitude of living things that grew, slithered, flew, swam, crawled and climbed and was again pleased with creation. The creator was filled with joy at the 100,000 things that had been created and wanted to share it with a being like it's self. So it took a rock and divided its divine self into two. It named itself Sun and Moon. Both burned with the brilliance of fire and danced above their creation. They took smaller portions of themselves and by mixing their essence, they created all manner of servants and called them Eidolon and tasked them to care for each of the 100,000 things. The creator was now two equal beings and had a host of servants and a vast creation filled with living things, and yet they still strove to create more. So they mixed a portion of themselves with each other added the fire and placed it within life. The Sun and Moon made two beings, both alike: Sun created a creature of unmatched cunning and ambition and Moon made a being of reason and determination and they were called Maar the Ambitious and Daaw the Determined. These were the first people. They lived, spread and prospered in creation and both Sun and Moon spent all of their time dotting on their new creations. However the Sun and Moon did not respect Maar and Daaw, seeing them as playthings. They set the humans tests and trials to test their cleverness and skill and punished them when they failed they blazed in the sky at all times giving them no rest. Maar and Daaw chafed but did not complain, for the creators had given them life. Until one day when Maar asked to be allowed to create their own life using the Divine fire. The sun and moon were shocked by this and denied them and the resentment festered in the hearts of the first people. So in the night Maar and Daaw snuck into the home of the creators, past the Eidolons that were their guards and stole the fire of creation from the Creators, but the Moon awoke and challenged Maar. Maar unleashed the fire upon the Moon and the Moon was slain. The dying embers of the moon's light were scattered through the heavens and became the stars. Whilst Maar and Daaw fled the home of the creators. The body of Moon remained in the sky, lifeless and dead. The Sun wept for the moon and fled the world becoming brighter and more distant, where it would remain forever. The Eidolons became furious at this and hunted Maar and Daaw, who hid in creation, and using the divine fire, they created their children who were many fine and strong, blessed with the secret of fire, they would never truly die as their fire would be passed to the generations yet to come. By the time the Eidolons found them, the first people were a great host. The first people set upon the Eidolons with sharp blades and hot fire. Many people were slain including Maar and Daaw and some Eidolons, but the people survived, and each person to lose their life was reborn in the next generation. Whilst only the Sun or Moon could produce more Eidolons but the Moon was dead and the Sun had departed the world forever, leaving the Eidolons scattered and leaderless and so the First people hunted them to the ends of creation and drove them back into the wild expanse. Back to main page